Os : Now & Forever
by Ella-33
Summary: Pour lui l'amour, ça avait vraiment été de la dépendance. Il dépendait de ce petit bout de femme au sourire enjôleur, au rire envoûtant... Il se souvenait comme-ci c'était hier de leur rencontre. De leur histoire. [ Os : Bready/ Oc ]


_**Comment définir l'amour ? La dépendance ? On a tous notre propre définition, notre propre conception de la chose. On appelle ça le relativisme.**_

_**Pour lui l'amour, ça avait vraiment été de la dépendance. Il dépendait de ce petit bout de femme au sourire enjôleur, au rire envoûtant... Il se souvenait comme-ci c'était hier de leur rencontre. De leur histoire.**_

Il rentrait de Forks après avoir fait quelques achats pour sa mère. Prit d'une étrange intuition, il avait fait un détour par la plage. Il avait garer sa voiture et il était partit sillonner la plage. Il fixa l'horizon, humant l'air marin. Le souffle du vent caressant son visage avec une infinie douceur.

Longtemps, il était resté là, il se sentait bien. Vivant, encore incomplet, mais vivant. Il se retourna en entendant des pas. Il se retrouva face à une sublime jeune femme. De longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Des yeux marrons pétillants de vies. Son cou fin, orner d'un pendentif représentant un loup. Une robe d'un bleu majestueux mettait en valeur son corps. Une paire de sandalette et pour compléter cette perfection un sourire joyeux. Il se souvenait être tombé amoureux de son sourire avant même de croiser ses yeux et de s'éprendre de cette déesse.

Elle avait rougie en sentant le regard de braise de cet inconnus sur elle. Il l'a regardait comme-ci elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Timide, elle avait finit par s'approcher de lui.

«_ **Bonjour...**

_ **Bonjour, Bready enchanté**,_ Avait-il dit précipitamment le faisant rire doucement. _

_** Abby, de même.** »

Elle avait répondu d'une voix joyeuse. Ressentait-elle l'imprégnation, comme lui ? Cette question tournait dans la tête de Brædy. Cette étrange phénomène lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Lui qui avait si souvent rit de ses frères face à leurs imprégnés, était bien gauche face à la sienne.

Il ne su comment, mais il réussit tant bien que mal à l'inviter à prendre un verre sans bégayer. Autour d'une table leurs verres à la main, ils avaient discutés. Des heures durant. Parlant de tout et de rien. Ne se rendant même pas compte des absurdités qu'ils pouvaient dire à certain moment. Rien ne leurs importaient plus à part eux deux.

Il apprit ainsi que comme lui sa couleur préférée était le bleu. Qu'elle vivait à la Push depuis une semaine tout au plus, elle habitait un charmante maisonnette non loin de la plage. Elle vivait avec ses parents et son petit frère Josh. Elle aimait la mer, sentir le vent sur elle et elle aimait rire, chanter danser. Elle était si joyeuse pleine de vie. Il se demanda si un jour il pourrait briser son insouciance en lui avouant sa nature. Il finit par laisser cette question de côtés...

Elle lui avait raconté que lundi, elle irait de nouveau au lycée. Quel ne fut pas sa joie en apprenant qu'elle irait dans le même que lui. Il lui promit de l'aider, chose qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce.

Il serait encore rester des heures à discuter avec Abby, si sa mère ne lui avait pas téléphoner pour lui rappeler qu'elle attendait qu'il rentre pour pouvoir préparer le dîné.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand elle accepta de le revoir le lendemain. Un éclair de soulagement était passé dans ses yeux sombre. Abby... Son prénom tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Ces petites manies quand elle parlait, son rire... Tous. Il était si heureux. Combler de joie.

C'est joyeux qu'il rentra chez lui, le tout sous le regard surprit de sa mère. Il faut dire qu'elle le voyait rarement aussi joyeux. Entre la traque des vampires, bien que sa mère ne fut pas au courant, les cours, sa mère exigeait qu'il est au minimum treize de moyenne. Sam essayait de l'appeler le moins souvent possible, qu'en cas d'urgence. Il faut dire que voir un membre de sa meute est mit en internat à Seattle avec retour possible seulement deux week-end part mois ne lui convenait guère.

Bready se hâta de manger pour aller patrouiller. Il devait le faire le vendredi et le samedi, s'était l'arrangement qui avait été convenue. Il aurait tellement aimé être avec Abby plutôt que de courir après des foutues sangsues. C'est sur cette pensée que le surprit Embry et Paul.

_**« Oh, mais c'est que le louveteau c'est imprégné ! Et en plus il nous dit rien ! »**_

_**« J'allais pas vous téléphoner et dire : Yo, les gars j'me suis imprégné ! Sinon ça va ?»**_

_**« Eh bien... Oui. »**_

_**« Vous êtes vraiment trop bête. »**_

Ils reprirent leur patrouille sur les blagues pourris des deux plus âgés. Enfin plus âgé, physiquement parce que mentalement ça restait à confirmer.

[…]

Le lendemain, quatorze heures, Brady se tenait sur la plage- lieu de rendez-vous avec sa belle. Il avait réussie à convaincre Paul, Embry et Jared qui s'était invité dans la conversation de ne pas venir les déranger, confirmant qu'ils verraient Abby le lundi. Curieusement, ça avait fonctionner. Bien qu'il soupçonnait Sam de le leur avoir ordonné.

Il était arrivé avec dix minutes d'avance et à chaque seconde qui passait six cent secondes, il se posait la question : « **Et si elle ne venait pas ?** ».

Il aurait presque fait une danse de la joie en la voyant arriver, avec un immense sourire coller sur le visage. De là, ils s'étaient remit à parler. Elle lui avoua avoir peur pour lundi. Le jeune homme afficha un grand sourire en se proposant de la conduire au lycée. Il en aurait bondit de joie quand elle accepta.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Parfois dans le silence apprécient la proximité de l'autre, parfois en parlant, ou encore en chahutant. Rigolant à des blagues de gamin. Décidément rien n'aurait pu les séparer.

_**Une larmes coula le long de sa joue à cause de tout ces souvenirs. Elle lui manquait.**_

Le lundi, il était aller la chercher. Elle avait parut soulagée de ne pas avoir à affronter l'inconnu seule. Il l'avait entraîner vers le secrétariat récupérer son emploie du temps ils avaient quelques matières en commun. Il la mena ensuite vers ses amis. Elle fut impressionner par leur musculature, il faut dire qu'ils étaient de véritable armoire à glace. Elle s'était très vite liée d'amitié avec Kim. Elles avaient presque tout leur cours en commun.

Abby était rester avec Brady ou ses amis toute la journée. Il sembla à son ami qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'intégrer aux autres. De toute manière il préférait l'avoir près de lui.

Les cours terminés, il l'avait raccompagné chez elle. Ils avaient pu continuer de discuter en faisant leur devoir.

_**D'autres larmes coulèrent en souvenirs de ces moments bénies.**_

Le temps s'était écoulé tranquillement. Le bonheur, l'amitié. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.

Ils était là tout les deux. Lui et elle. Elle et lui. Abby et Bready. Deux âmes sœurs. Ils se tenaient debout au bord de la falaise et ils observaient l'horizon. Ce monde sans fin. Le brun s'était retourner vers elle, l'avait prise par les hanches avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Il fut heureux de voir les yeux de son imprégné pétiller de joie.

Leur lèvres jouèrent cette vieille danse enflammée qui les enivra. Les isolant dans un ailleurs paisible, rien qu'à eux, où personne ne les dérangeraient. Jamais. Ils s'étaient alors murmurer ces mots simple, mais pourtant passionner : «** Je t'aime.** »

Ces trois mots avaient un son merveilleux à leurs oreilles. Un peu comme un promesse, celle de l'éternité. D'ailleurs, s'il aurait pu il lui aurait offert une éternité de bonheur, de joie. Il avait mit des étoiles dans ses yeux. Des étoiles éternelle, n'était-ce déjà pas une grande preuve d'amour ? Pourtant, il souhaitait lui offrir tellement plus.

_**Il serra les poings, il aurait souhaité que jamais ça ne cesse.**_

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient partis se balader en forêt. La main de Abby dans la sienne. Le sourire de sa belle, le comblait de bonheur. Ils s'étaient arrêter dans une clairière baignée par le soleil. Allongé, ils avaient contempler le ciel. Il avait finit par se lever sous le regard surprit de son unique amour.

«_ **Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Abby**, _avait-il commencé._

_ **T'as pas intérêt de me dire que tu es gay ! Sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te séquestrer.**, _le coupa-t-elle en rigolant._

_ **Non, ce n'est pas ça**, r_épondit-il riant lui aussi._

_ **Alors ?**, _demanda-t-elle curieuse._

_ **Je vais te montrer**, f_it-il en commençant à se déshabiller sous le regard appréciateur de sa belle_.»

Alors qu'elle profitait du spectacle, il lui sourit avant de se transformer en loup. Abby hoqueta de surprise alors qu'il se tassait au sol pour paraître moins impressionnant. Il posa délicatement sa tête sur les jambes de son imprégné. Cette dernière le regardait sans voix. Il gémit pensant qu'il la dégouttait. Prenant conscience de la situation et se calmant légèrement du choc qu'elle venait de recevoir, Abby passa sa main dans le poil soyeux de son loup. Le souffle coupé, elle ne savait comment réagir.

«_ **Donc tu es un loup... **»

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix blanche, ne sachant toujours pas comment elle devait réagir. C'est vrai, on se retrouvait rarement en présence d'un loup de la taille d'un âne. Elle observa Bready hocher la tête lentement.

«_ **Tu sais je vais pas partir en courant si tu bouge plus vite. Parce que là, on dirait tu as été ralentit... De toute manière si je partais en courant tu me rattraperait en trente seconde et encore je suis gentille...**, _énuméra-t-elle rapidement._ »

Le loup la fixait s'en savoir à quoi s'attendre lui non plus.

«_ **J'ai toujours su que tu étais bizarre, mais de là, à te transformer en peluche géante. Enfin c'est trop bien. J'ai toujours su que j'aurais un homme hors du commun, chose faite j'en ai un qui se transforme en peluche géante. Dit tu veux bien te re-transformer en humain ? Pas que ça me gêne que tu sois comme ça, mais j'ai l'air conne à parler toute seule.** »

Il reprit sa forme initial et se rhabilla. C'est mort de rire qu'il se rassit aux côtés de sa belle.

«_ **Tu es la meilleure !**

_ T**u viens juste de t'en rendre compte**, _répliqua-t-elle faussement vexée._

_ **Bien sur que non.**

_ **C'est préférable.**»

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Bready sourit contre les lèvres de son imprégnée, heureux qu'elle l'accepte tel qu'il était. Il repensa à Sam, Jared et Paul qui lui avaient dit qu'en général s'était plutôt mal prit de dire qu'on était un loup. Il avait vu dans leurs pensées qu'ils s'étaient fait rejeter par leurs imprégnées respective. Lui, il était tombé sur le meilleure d'entre toute. Elle avait accepté sans rechigner.

Ils se remirent à fixer le ciel. Elle, la tête poser sur le torse de sa peluche comme elle aimait l'appeler. Assez dégradant, soit dit en passant. Ses frères de meute ne loupèrent pas...

_**Il regarda le tatouage qui le démangeait. C'était le signe de l'infinie et aussi le nom de l'amour de sa vie.**_

Ils étaient ensuite aller manger chez Emily. Le repas avait été des plus joviale. Blagues, délires de vrai fou. Une bande de gamins.

Ils étaient tous si heureux. La vie paraissait sans fin. Tous ensembles.

Les mois s'étaient succédés, un, deux, trois et ainsi de suite. Un an peut-être. Mais bon sang, ils étaient si heureux. La vie leur appartenait. L'éternité leur appartenait. Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

Tout était si magique quand ils étaient ensemble. Tout le deux. Bready remerciait chaque jours qui passaient cette intuition qui l'avait poussé à se rendre sur cette plage, ce soir de novembre.

_**Il regarde le soleil se refléter sur l'eau comme maintes fois, jadis. **_

Une danse enflammée lors du mariage de son Alpha et de Emily. Qu'ils étaient beau à virevolter. Il avait fait danser sa Abby jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds ne puisse plus les porter. Ce fut un jour magique. Ils avaient rit. Elle avait pleurer quand Sam et Emily s'étaient dit oui. Un oui symbolisant l'éternité.

Lui, il avait regarder tout cela en souriant se disant qu'un jour ça serait leur tour. Sa Abby dans une majestueuse robe blanche qui la ferait ressembler à un ange, son sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Elle serait si heureuse que des larmes de joie lui échapperaient.

_**Il observe deux oiseaux voler dans le ciel, aux rythme d'une musique seulement connues par eux.**_

Tout ces bons moments passés l'un avec l'autre. Vivant l'un pour l'autre. C'était une histoire d'amour digne d'un conte de fée.

Mais ne dit-on pas que toutes les bonnes choses aussi belle soit-elle on une fin ? Eh bien si. C'est exactement ce qui arriva.

Ils avaient ouvert les yeux le matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Ils s'étaient sourit avant de vaquer à leur occupation quelconque. Ils s'étaient ensuite balader comme à leur habitude. Visitant les endroits qu'ils affectionnaient.

Le soir venu ils s'étaient rendu chez Emily pour dîner. Un dîner plus que joviale comme à l'accoutumé. Puis les loups avaient sentis un vampires et s'étaient élancé pour le détruire. Il ne restait que les imprégnés.

Abby avait alors reçut un coup de fil de l'hôpital, lui indiquant que sa mère avait été admise d'urgence après avoir percuté un autre véhicule, ses jours n'étaient pas engagés pour le moment. La jeune femme avait raccrocher et s'était précipiter vers sa voiture et avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues selon une vieille expression.

Ses amies l'avaient regardé partir surprise. Elle avait roulé à vive allure, dépassant largement le 70 kilomètres heures imposé dans la réserve. Sans parler du 90 kilomètres heures une fois sortis de la réserve qui se transforma rapidement en 150.

La route était déserte peu lui importait. Si seulement elle avait su.

Ses yeux brouiller par les larmes, elle distingua au dernier moment l'homme qui traversait la route, la route humide fit déraper la voiture quand elle freina. Un coup, et la voiture fut propulser en arrière. L'homme n'était autre que le vampire que poursuivait la meute.

La voiture toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les loups avaient vu l'action. Bready qui avait reconnut la voiture retrouva sa forme initiale et se précipita pour extirper le corps de son unique amour de la voiture. Les autres appelèrent les secours.

Bready observa sa Abby, elle ne respirait plus. Incapable d'une quelconque action il laissa un de ses frères réaliser un massage cardiaque pour tenter de la ramener. En vain. Néanmoins, pour Bready il avait continuer jusqu'à l'arriver des secours.

Bready avait doucement murmurer à l'oreille de sa bien aimer de revenir de ne pas l'abandonner. Sa voix s'était muer en un chuchotement suppliant. Il avait caressé ses cheveux poisseux de sang normalement si soyeux. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

Il tenait son corps contre lui, désespéré. Il la lâcha seulement quand le docteur Cullen lui demanda de le laisser l'ausculter. Trois minutes.

«_ **C'est fini.**

_ **Quoi ?!**

_ **Elle est morte Bready**., _avait-il dit d'un ton désolé._

_ **Morte**, _avait-il répété horrifier._

_ **Oui... Je suis désolé.**

_ **Non ! Mordez-là ! Faite d'elle un vampire je m'en fiche ! Elle ne peut pas mourir !**

_ **Dans certain cas le venin est inefficace.**

_ **NON**.»

Il avait hurlé son désespoir en sentant ses frères l'éloigner. Il leur avait hurler de la laisser près d'elle. Ressentant sa douleur, il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu Seth, Collin et même Leah pleurer. Il ne se souvenait plus pour les autres. Il avait hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge de le laisser mourir avec elle. Mais ses amis l'en avait empêché le ramenant chez Sam après que le Docteur Cullen lui est administrer un calmement.

Toutes la nuit ses amis l'avaient vieller tour à tour. Il se réveillait en hurlant. À bout, il avait demander à Kim, puis ce qu'elle était près de lui, il lui avait demander si c'était un cauchemar. Elle avait éclater en sanglot lui disant que c'était réelle. Il s'était mit à trembler violemment. Jared avait sauver Kim de peu.

Des jours durant, le jeune loup avait poursuivit la cause de ce malheur. Cette maudite sangsue. Il ne aucune pitié en l'achevant.

_**Il avait essayer de tenir pour ses amis faisant semblant d'aller mieux. En vain. Il avait tout essayé, mais s'était trop dur. Il savait que sa Abby n'approuvait pas ce qu'il allait faire elle lui en aurait sûrement mit une pour que l'idée lui est seulement effleuré l'esprit. **_

_**Il était à bout.**_

_**Il ne voulait que elle.**_

_**Elle était sa vie son bonheur.**_

_**Alors du haut de cette falaise il étendit ses ailes et sombra dans l'eau emporter par les vagues.**_


End file.
